mock_election_plusfandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy Taft
Tim Taft is a philosopher and politician, the founder and former owner of the Old Mock Election Community (MEC), the fifth Vice President of the United States, and the 4th and current President of the Mock United States of America. Taft is widely known as the Founder of Old MEC where he campaigned three times for the presidency losing each time. Taft has been a Senator, Secretary of Defense, Vice President, and reached the apex of his career as President of the United States. Taft briefly served as Speaker of the House of Representatives in his own community “US Government and Politics Simulator” but retired from that post.He aspires to eventually retire from politics and spend more time working in the realm of philosophy, which he has already made some academic contributions to. Taft also served a term as Representative in the Old Mock Election Community before he returned to MEC+. Old MEC In August of 2016, Tim Taft founded the Mock Election Community, which is today one of the most popular election/government simulator on Google+. Taft announced his candidacy for the Republican nomination in the first election but lost the nomination to Japheth Hilton, who unfortunately went on to win the presidency and become a dictator. Taft ran in the second election and won the Republican nomination but eventually dropped out due to the fact that he didn’t have enough time to campaign. He briefly retired from politics at that point. Taft re-entered politics several weeks later and was nominated by President Gabe Fly to serve in the first Senate of the Mock United States where he aided Senator Jonathan Gathers and Senator Michael Stafford in establishing the first Congress. Soon thereafter, the Mock Government+ was separated from the Mock Election as a result of Hilton disliking the effects of Mock Gov rules on MEC and several of the most prominent Mock Gov and MEC+ politicians criticized Hilton, alleging that he had threatened to abolished the senate, and of course, Hilton then demanded that they delete MEC+. Taft's alienating decision to back former President Hilton and his lack of support among his fellow politicians caused him to lose re-election to the senate to Democratic candidate Issc. Taft resided mainly in old MEC where he campaigned for the republican nomination for president in the third election. During the third presidential election, Taft’s most prominent opponent was Ethan Kelly, whom he fought a bitter race against. In the primary election, it had appeared that Taft was winning, until Ethan Kelly began using forged absentee ballots. Thus, Taft lost the Republican primary, though it is now recognized that the screenshot absentee ballots used by the Kelly Campaign were old and irrelevant to the election, thus meaning that Taft actually won the republican primary. Taft, believing that Kelly was not a good choice, ran as a write-in candidate but failed to win. (Ethan Kelly was later convicted by the MEC+ Council for corruption, collusion, voter fraud, impersonation of a minor, and treason, and was summarily impeached and banned. Despite being on the council.) After the third election Taft briefly retired from politics and became friends with President Kelly, whom offered him a position on his Cabinet, but which he initially declined. It wasn’t until later that Tim Taft agreed to become the first Secretary of Defense. As Secretary of Defense, Taft is most widely noted for authoring the Kelly-Taft Defense Plan (which was partially ripped off of the bill created for the Gathers Administration) which laid out the administration’s foreign policy and would have created the Space Force Military Branch but which was never passed due to the fact that Congress was under suspension at the time. MEC+ and Time As Vice President In July of 2017, President Jonathan Gathers, after his running mate dropped out at the last minute before the election, asked his friend and colleague, recently retired senator Carmen Reese, to be his vice president, but she declined, and he then turned to the Republican Party for a pick, and asked his second choice. He asked Tim Taft to be his Vice President. Taft initially declined the offer seeking to stay in retirement, however, after persistent persuasion from the President, who wanted to have a conservative vice president to stave off pressure from an increasingly conservative senate, he agreed to become the Vice President. And so, on July 3, 2017, Tim Taft was inaugurated as the fifth Vice President of the Mock United States of America. In the weeks to come he would go on to co-author the Gathers-Taft Defense Plan, which laid out the administration’s foreign policy and created the Space Corps Military Branch, which served to defend the United States from threats by operating weapons and military equipment from outer space. It was passed by a narrow margin, and went into effect by early August. MEC+ later became inactive and was restarted in December. Time as President In December of 2017, the Mock Election+ community officially re-opened for use. As the first presidential election in months took place, the former Vice President saw his chance and announced his candidacy for office as the Libertarian candidate facing his former President, Jonathan Gathers. There were only 6 active voters in this election. Taft managed to win the on-the-spot election with 4 votes. After briefly contesting the results, as unfair as they were, Jon Gathers eventually conceded and Taft was inaugurated as the fourth President of MEC+. After winning the election, Taft gave a short victory speech, promising to work hard to get MEC+ active and to not be a "stupid idiot", as Taft put it. He also stated he most likely would not seek a second term as he wants to see what he can accomplish in a single term. Taft appointed the former Libertarian Senator Jason Nicasio to the Vice Presidency. After inauguration, President Taft officially appointed democrats Jon Gathers and Carmen Reese to the Senate. He also extended a Senate offer to Mr. John M, who has yet to respond. The Taft Administration is working to revitalize MEC+.